locker rooms
by McMuffin
Summary: -So apparently you could see her panties through her shorts...- AU Addek Oneshot. The fab five interns get a scene too.


**Mkay so this fic? Really randomly thought up. First I thought up the line in the description... then I just thought of a 'plot' I could base around it. It's kinda random, but my awesome Beta (Zoe) absolutely loved it, so I'm hoping you will too. :D**

.xXx.

"Addie what the hell are you wearing?" Derek chuckled as his wife shimmied into the room wearing little more than a black tank top and a pair of white corduroy short shorts. The shoelace drawstring was untied and hanging unevenly, one end reaching midway down her thigh, the other barely made it out the opening in the fabric.

"Um." Addison blinked, "Clothes."

Derek smirked and shook his head slightly

"Well obviously. I meant why are you wearing that? And why are you wet? We are at work."

"Mm but we're in the locker room… and I ran here and it was raining… so now I need a shower and to get changed."

Derek raised an eyebrow and stared at his wife.

"You ran here? That's like… ten miles."

"Yes Derek, don't be so sceptical. I ran, caught the ferry, then ran some more in the rain." She reached into her locker to get a towel.

His jaw was dropped and she was staring at him, brows raised.

"You ran? In the rain?"

"Yes!" She cried, "I like running. I used to be on the track team in high school remember?"

"Um, no. You never told me that." He said.

"Oh."

She stepped closer to where he was sitting on the bench.

"Well I'm telling you now…" She said walking over to him, "I was in the track team in college too… but a few months before I met you, I injured my ankle badly and had to quit."

"Oh…" He looked up at her softly, "Why didn't you mention it?"

A red tinge was clouding her cheeks.

"It was kind of embarrassing…" He tilted his head, "You would've wanted to know how I injured it."

"How… did you injure it?" Derek asked softly.

"I was um… having sex." Her head dropped and his head raised.

"Seriously? That is… hot!"

The towel in her hand hit the floor.

"I- you- ho- wh…" Addison was taken aback by his last remark.

"It is." He smirked.

The red tinge was still visible. She bent down to pick up her towel from the ground when suddenly he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto the bench with him.

"Der!" She shrieked as she landed on top of him on the hard wooden bench. She laughed and had a flashback to their intern days when they would make out on the locker room benches. Except now in the attendings' locker room, the benches were triple the width and wood not metal.

"I'm sorry…" He smirked, "but you in those shorts…"

He trailed off suggestively and she blushed softly. In response to her blush, he pressed his lips to hers and pulled her closer down on top of him.

"Der! We're in the locker room." She hissed.

"So?" He raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged.

"Good point." She laughed.

It hadn't stopped them before, so why should it stop them now?

.xXx.

"Yang you owe me 300 bucks." Alex said as he sauntered into the cafeteria where his fellow interns were eating an early lunch.

"I do not!" Cristina responded.

"Uh, why?" George asked.

"She-Shepherd's wearing blue panties with a red stripe along the top. Although considering they're all wet at the moment, it's safe to say she'll be changing into the green lace ones in her locker."

Izzie nearly spat out her sandwich. Meredith did spit out her sandwich while George was choking on his.

"Actually, you owe me 600 bucks considering it's two pairs of panties."

"How do you know that?" Cristina asked.

"Well I just walked into the locker room and found her on top of Shepherd on one of the benches. They didn't see me, and I reckon if you hurry you could see the best bit." He smirked.

Izzie stopped hitting George's back to stop him choking for a second so she could slap Alex.

"Ew!" She exclaimed.

Meredith was glaring at Alex, obviously because of the mental image in her mind and Cristina was still sceptical.

"Alex you'll get your money when I have proof."

"Well, if you go into the attendings' locker room in about thirty minutes, Addison will be in surgery and you can look through her locker. I'll bet you the blue panties are in there."

"Okay."

"I can't believe you two made a bet about her panties…" George muttered.

Izzie looked disgusted and George looked slightly uncomfortable. Meredith however was now not glaring.

"So um, what exactly did you see?" She asked with a smirk on her face. The other four whipped around to look at her amused. "What? It's kinda hot if you ask me." She shrugged.

.xXx.

Addison and Derek exited the locker room about half an hour after Addison had first entered it. Almost immediately after, Cristina Yang snuck in and left a minute later looking defeated.

"Damn." She muttered and walked down the hall to pass a wad of cash to a smug looking Alex Karev.

Derek walked past them and noticed the two of them glance at him. When he reached the nurses' station to pick up a chart he heard one nurse whisper.

"So apparently you could see her panties through her shorts…"

He had to smirk. They had been seen by somebody. Not that he really cared though. The sex had been fucking amazing.


End file.
